The control and monitoring of distribution line switches and fault detectors presented for a long time considerable problems. In the prior art the distribution of power from a substation usually was accomplished by a circuit breaker in the substation for each line radiating from the substation. It is also usual to provide disconnect means at intervals along the entire length of said line. Such disconnect means may be used to break up the line into sections in order to isolate fault conditions.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide means for the remote detection of faults and also remote control of said disconnect means and particularly it is an object to provide means whereby an operator at a remote point can determine the status of respective disconnect means along the power line, the circuit being such that it is capable to report to said operator its status.
It is another object of the invention to utilize overcurrent detection means not connected to the power line conductors but responsive to an overcurrent condition such as would be produced by a short circuit or ground fault on said line beyond the location of said overcurrent detector, which is so actuated that it remains in a certain status until restored to its initial status by direction of or under control of said remote operator.